Why does everthing happen to me?
by Elizabeth Vida
Summary: Sakura learns that she is Sasake's twin sister and runs to her boyfriends house after she is attacked. Can she survive in the Land of Pure Sand? Or is she going to regret her choice?
1. Trouble

_Here is my first fan fic(published)Enjoy._

"Damn it, why is she here?"

"Since I can't keep her at my house, I thought she could stay here."

"Ahem, I'm standing right here." Sakura glares at Garra and Temari.

"I don't care if you talk about me being here, just be a little more subel, hiding behind that stupid glass. It's not soundproof."

Temari shots Sakura an evil glare." I'll soundproof, you." she mutters.

"What did you say?" Sakura says hotly at Temari. Temari turn red.

"That I'll soundproof you, pinky." Tamari says back.

"You witch," Sakura throws punch at Tamari but is stopped by sand.

"Garra, if you love me, let me go." She says with venom in her voice.

" I love you, but no." he says calmly as Tamari looks at Garra with shock._ My brother??? Nice???_ Sakura turns red.

"Garra. I'm not joking. I will not stay here if she is going to be insulting me."

"Sakura, calm down please." Garra's sand wraps around Sakura, creating a ball around them.

"Garra…" Sakura's voice held a little threat.

"Sakura, stop picking fights with me sister." His voice is heard but he was not seen.

"Tell Tamari to stop picking on me." Sakura whines. Her anger had soften at the sound of his voice.

_Oh why me? _ "How about you two just fight it out?" Garra says after Tamari stopped her ranting. Temari grunts the answer.

"Fine" Sakura's voice was muffled but could be heard.

Garra's sand disables and returns to his gourd. Sakura turns away from them

" I'm going to see your brother. Maybe I'll see Shikamaru while I'm there." Sakura leaves before Temari throws something at her.

"That woman is going to be the end of me." Garra mutters.

" Pinky is going to die for that." Temari says in pure hate.

-

_Author's Note: I know it was a bit short but I promise that the rest of the chapter will be longer. As for the pairings its Sakura/ Garra, Hina/Naru Ino/Shino and of course Neji/Tenten. The rest will have OC pairings.  
_


	2. Why am I here?

Liz: Sorry for the way Chapter 1 is . My computer well crazy at the moment.

Naruto: So are you

Liz: Shut up before I make Hinata fall in love with Sasuke

Naruto: You are evil.

Liz: Well...On with the story. Oh by the way I sadly do not Naruto

Naruto: If she did I would be screwed,right granny?

Liz: Naruto, Run..

**Inner Sakura**

_Flashbacks/Thoughts_

Chapter 1

Sakura moves through the crowd in Suna. _What am I doing here?_

**Don't tell me you forgot already. Baka**

_Flashback_

_"Sakura, honey can you come here?"_

_Sakura follows the voice of her mother and enters the living room. There she was, her mom, looking a little uneasy. Next to her was the last person she would think would come to her house without a guard. Sasuke. She once had a crush on him but that was long ago. She thought of him as the brother she never had. _

_"Hey, Sasuke-kun, how is your mom?" _

"_She is fine now but when I went to see her she was a little spooked. She told me to hand this to your mother and to forgive her for not telling me earlier." _

_Sakura's mother (A/N: If you know her name please PM me) looks sadly at the two teens. "I want you two to know that the choice was not easy and that we all love you." She sighs, "I am not your mother, Sakura. Before you ask, I'll tell you the whole truth. I am the cousin to your mother. Your mother had always wanted a daughter but because your father didn't want you, so he gave you away. Your mother tried to change his mind but he was bent on have only males. As your mother's only cousin, I decide that I would take you. Your father agreed to the decision and has been regretting it since. Before your brother Itachi killed him, he left a note for you to receive when we deemed that you were ready to know."_

_Sakura looks at the woman before her, She was the same person that had for sixteen year taking care of her. _

"_Why did he do that to us?" Sasuke asks after not hearing Sakura responds. Sakura sighs._

"_Its simple really" she says quietly." Girls are weak and worthless. We are unfit to be the ones to carry the honor of our family. And are to weak to produce strong heirs to our clans."_

_Sasuke turns to Sakura "Don't you dare say that about yourself." Sakura looks at him. "Are you dense or something? My whole life I have been fine with the way that Sori-sama has done for me to now change. I want to-"_

_Boom. Glass shattered everywhere and smoke bombs were thrown. Three shinobi walks through the opening through the wall. Sakura and Sasuke take out three kunai and throw it to the invaders. The kuni were not fast enough to hit them. The invaders tried to kick Sakura out for underneath her but she caught herself in time and kicked him in the shins. she reach higher and kicked his groin area. He tumble back, Sakura throws some kunai at the shonobi to make sure he can't get out. Each kunai is links to a exploding seal so to remove one means you want to die on the spot._

_Sakura turns to Sasuke who was doing the same his guy. Her mother-well foster mother had finish her oppenet off. _

_"I think its time to talk to-" she stops short and coughs blood."Sakura,"_

_"Sori-chan" Sakura says_

_End Flashback_

Sakura walks into a bar after wandering aimless with her head down as the flashback ends.

"Give me the strongest drink, you got." She says as she sits on the stool._ I need to forget everything. I see why Tsuande-sama drinks._ Sakura sighs. Thoughts of Konohana rush through her brain. Naruto and his stupid pranks. Hinata and her shyness and wonderful food. Kiba and Shino and Sori. She cries as the last though reminds her of her beloved foster mother.

------

**Liz: Well this is the end of chapter 2**

**Sakura: Oh thanks now I'm a drunken idiot**

**Liz: Well about that you are a little sad**

**Sakura: I do not show that side of me**

**Inner Sakura" Yeah you know what I'm going to get you.**

**Liz: umm plz review no matter whatruns away bye**


	3. Sadness and Tears

Liz: Okay-a I have chapter number three ready for you to read. All I ask is that you read and review

Naruto: Why are you telling them this?

Sakura:hits Naruto because she can. Now please enjoy

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

"_You are a sorry excuse for a Uchiha." Sasuke says to Sakura as she comes back to the compound. "How dare you go out with my competition? Did Ino break all the sense you have?"_

_Sakura turns to Sakura._

_"You don't understand what I have to go through! You don't know how it is to be your shadow. Everyone praise the youngest rookie while I am called a disappointment. Mom thinks better of you than me." Sakura calms down as she continues" You would think that people wouldn't look at us so different but they do. Naruto suffers the burden of being hated and scorn for everything that isn't his fault. (A/N: Sakura knows about Kyuubi but Sasuke doesn't) I get the same treatment. It is like if I was a plague. Every little thing I do is put down, just because of you. Garra didn't do anything to you. Why do you hate him?"_

_Sasuke looks at his sister and yells" Because he tried to kill you before not to mention he tried to destroy our village." _

_"It was not his fault. He was following orders as we were. How many times do I have to tell you that he was sorry about what he did? If Tsusande-sama can forgive him then why can't you?"_

"_Because he is not worthy of a __**real**__ Uchiha."_

"_Who are you to decide who I date? Kuso you, Sasuke." Sakura turns away from Sasuke and enters the house._

_"If you want to go out with that demon, then go you are not welcome in this house."_

_Sakura froze." What did you say?" her voice was laced with venom and hate._

_"If you continue to date that demon, then consider yourself homeless." Sasuke says calmly._

_Sakura faces her brother and punches him in the face. Sasuke tumbles and looks at his sister._

_"I'll leave you alone until you realize that I am not your little fan girls nor am I a little girl that you can tell me what to do." she steps out of the house and near the gate." I will not return to this house until you either change your mind or have left mom alone__**again."**__ Sakura turns away." Remember dear brother karma is a really Kuso."_

_End Flashback._

Sakura sighs _That Sasuke-teme, he destroyed the little patience I had that day. With those words, the relationship we had was cut like a piece of string. I don't care if we are blood, we will never be a family._ She drinks a little more sake. _Oh Sori-chan, why did you have to die and leave me alone? I still need you. Why did it have to be you?_ She cradles her head in her arms.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Garra says with worry and concern etched on his face.

"Oh nothing really. Just drinking and remembering." Garra sighs. She turning into Tsusande-sama, except for the part that at least Tsusande-sama did some work. Sakura just drinks whatever she can find wheatear its water to gin. She will drink and then come home with a headache and very weird mood swings.

His Sakura use to be work hard and smile no matter what. Now ever since that teme of a brother of hers threw her out and did all but disown her, she hasn't been the same. His Konohana cherry blossom seems just want to drink her life away.

He picks out Sakura bridal style and shuppo them to his apartment. Sakura grabs on to his robes. She starts to cry. Garra rubs her back softly in a circular motion.

"Now, now calm down, Sakura-chan. He isn't worth your tears. Sori-chan wouldn't like it if she would see you now. She raised you better than that."

Garra tries to relax Sakura into sleep.

_Flashback_

_Garra had decided to relax from the office. So much paperwork, he had to get away. That was when he saw something in the distance. A blur of pink and black. He waited until he saw a familiar figure. It was Sakura, bloody, beaten and tired. He ran to her as she fell to the ground. _

_It took more than three day until she awoke. She looked like a worn out angel. Her green eyes had made him want to kill the person who hurt her. They were filled with pain and hurt. She tried to hide it but her Sharigan active after her fourth day. In front of Tamari. Tamari has hated all Sharigan users for some reason. To Tamari it didn't matter that you were a friend or foe, you are all-evil in her eyes and deserve to die. It took most of Garra's resident to keep the wind-user from killing the cherry-blossom. _

_Even after Sakura was better physical it took him another 12 days for her to tell him what had happen. Sakura didn't say anything to him at first. She just would nod or stare out the window. She didn't want to talk so he finally just gave her paper and a pen and let her write her problems down. _

_Sakura told well wrote him how Sasuke had a hissy fit about their relationship and how she left the house. She wrote how Tsuande-sama had gotten his letter to send a med ninja to swap information on how to treat wounds and jutsu. Sakura told Tsuande-sama what had happen at her house and plead to be put on that mission._

_Sakura was injuries by a group of bandits that were planning on attack Konohana. Sakura returned to Konohana but refused to return to her house and face her family. She stayed with Tsuande-sama until her wounds healed and left the day after that. She was attacked again. This time by a group of Konohana-haters. Her headband was a clear target for them. She beat them up, had suffered little injuries, and could heal herself but she was defeated by the intense heat and lack of water. She loss her voice due to the heat. _

_End of Flashback_

Garra looks at his cherry blossom and lies her down. He sleeps next to her for comfort.

Liz: Hey well that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it

Sakura: Why am I drunk?

Liz: Well you see its just that it easier for you to be drunk then mad and cuz I said so

Garra: Oh okay but why am I so well nice and sweet?

Liz: B/c Panda-sama I said so.

Sakura: What? Liz don't call him panda-sama that's my name for him.cackles knuckles

Liz: Umm review pleaseruns away


End file.
